Tech Fish
A TECH FISH?!?!?!? What is a tech fish? Is that a ROBOT?!?!?!?!? No, but, it's a robot fish that parts can go underwater. BUT If it goes out after 1 minute, it'll stop working. Do not kill it!!! If you do, I'm going to make up for you, and you won't go up EVER again!!! That's all! So don't please. 1 message, 2 message, 3 message, 4 message, and 1 again!!! That's called The Post Messaging System! It's where you go from here to there. Anyways, Fuhan, Tucan Province has a fish too! So yeah. That's all we are going to know about. About. ABOUT?!?!?!? ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, Tech Fish!! There can be peace for life if you are going to shape like a triangle magnet, which you are going to make up for the stars. Tech Fish is really from the Stone Age Fish, where the Stone Age is mostly about between 500,000 to 1 million years old designs. Then, here comes a message The message about Tech Fish and Stone Age Fish is right in this text box right here: This is a robot fish that gives me back The Post Messaging System. The system change is where you work as your brain, then go into something else. You are from Chinese-Bassian-Bygon like a Woohoo for the stars!!! You really do some hobbies for a fish wish, which you usually call it, The Fortune Teller. Or else you love to say there is a Chinese person wishing you something for a fortune cookie. This is my Wish If you wanted to own a house, or make a wish for the chinese owners, who made the fish, then tell a Chinese Person you wanted to buy the stuff you wanted for furniture in your own apartment, condo, or house that is from Chinese-Bassian-Bygon. However, the Stone Age Fish cost about $19.99 and an average house cost in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon is about $500,000. Your lawyers might help about your business manager, then the manager will take off your deals, whose made the good deals for you. Destiny Adventure You can travel anywhere you want if you make good deals for a business manager, or else you'll be wishing to be coming up for a celebrity tourist person. Journey to the Chinese Mountains If you wish to be a celebrity tourist person, then make sure you take your cameras out and take pictures of your wishes you wanted to live in, then the tourist attraction will be super-popular. Don't You Hate Yourself?!? Or else you will not be a good celebrity tourist person at all, you might take strange pictures about something you really love. No You Don't Then why did you say so? I dunno... Then why did you do this for me?!? Like I said, Why?!? I Dunno... We don't know yet. Relative Technology I Dunno 2 You... Another we don't know yet. Ground Pound Skills Researchers say that the fishes are doing alot of actions lately.Category:Tech Fish Category:Fish Tech Category:Asia Category:Jamesville Category:Jamesvillenellah!!!